


Passioned magic

by SwingKing



Series: Passion magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Story, Other, dont read this pls, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingKing/pseuds/SwingKing
Summary: Two wizards attend their new duties as magical teachers for hogwarts and shit ensues
Series: Passion magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540039
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlet wrapped her scarf around her as she stepped out into the bitter air, she never liked the winter but she will make this one exception due to her grand new job.  
When she found out she was gonna enroll as a new teacher in the fully upgraded and revitalized Hogwarts, she nearly died with sheer chills. This was her utter dream to be in hogwarts and the fact she not only gets to be there, but to be there as a teacher filled her dreams to the brink.  
She walked to her car and as she started to pull out her keys she gets knocked down, straight in the snow. “Sorry!” A stressed voice called out to her as the person that knocked her down sped off.  
“Good lord that little shit” scarlet mumbled as she got up wiping off the slush that now ruined her outfit.

Scarlet soon drove up to the bottom of the hill as she arrived at hogwarts, the school gave her a special car glamour spray to hide her car from prying eyes. “Today’s the day!” She said to herself as she collected her things, this was the defining moment of her life and she is terrified. When she exits the car she walks up the hill which somehow turns jelly where she steps to aide her in walking up. She is greeted with the school of witchcraft and wizardry in all its glory, the castle resembles everything she dreamed it to be. The walls have a new but rain beaten look and everything about the castle reeks of that electric spark of magic.

After scarlet walked in and was greeted by a very large man and aging but sweet man she arrived in her classroom, the room had desks lined in a circular half ring with her desk in front and a huge blackboard behind with two walk in supply closets for her and her students needs. She sat down at her desk and melted into her seat letting out a long sigh, this was her dream and she succeeded in it tenfold she thought. Though her bliss was soon interrupted by a bang of the door, a smaller young person bursted into the room and ran under scarlet’s desk. “WHAT AR-“  
“Shh!, hide me!” Before she could even respond or process a younger man rushed into her room looking like a bomb went off in his face.  
“WHERE ARE YO- oh mam’m I’m sorry,” the boy tries to straighten his hair to no avail-“ by any chance have you seen slightly older fellow run in here?”  
Scarlet looks at the said person now between her legs and they meet eyes for a split second, their eyes were dark brown but something in them made scarlet’s insides grow scrambled  
“No...no I don’t believe I have young man” 

The boy left and the stranger was now out from under her on her desk swinging their feet.  
“Man, thank you miss! I was almost done for” the strange young adult exclaimed  
“No problem..” she said absentmindedly scribbling in her notebook, she looked up them  
“What did you do to that poor boy?”  
The young adult laughed looking away  
“Just trying out a new combat spell...” Scarlet Perked up at that “Combat magic?” “Yeah! I’m the brand new combat teacher!” the teacher said passion peeking into their speech. Scarlet got up from her seat and walked around to face the young adult, “Scarlet Carman, or mrs. carman, your new co-worker” she sticks out her hand and smiles. “Heheh..Shane King, my pleasure” they took took her hand. (  
) As soon as they touched hands a fire coursed through their veins, heat transferring into each other’s palms and veins. The shock was so overwhelming scarlet fell on her knees and groaned, Shane sat dumb in a daze till they snapped out of it and helped scarlet up and in her seat. “Hey, you alright there scarlet?” Scarlet’s vision blurred as she felt the remainder of the heat cool down, her eyes soon focused as she came back “What happened?” She slurred slightly “I..idk maybe sparks were flying~” they laughed at their own joke as scarlet rolled her eyes “I can already tell I’m gonna hate ya” scarlet quipped picking up her notebook again “Hey! Don’t say never darling~” Shane purred and laughed as they walked to the door “see ya soon!” And with that they left


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the chance meeting of Shane king,Scarlet takes a needed break in the teacher den

After the events of yesterday, scarlet was very appreciative of the teacher dens that the school provided as lounges/home and breakfast for needing employees. Her first week as the new herbal potions teacher was more than less hectic, first years were utter mini monsters, third and fourth years were hormonal brats, and seventh and eighth were far beyond her dealing with magic so she was utterly useless in that class. All the chaos left scarlet near drained as she plopped on a bed as soon as she steeped inside a den.  
Sadly her body refused to sleep so her mind wandered, her thoughts soon drifted to a particular combat teacher as her hand slowly drifted down her stomach, Shane was always sweet to her after their meeting and whenever she passed by their arena she became transfixed on the way their body moved when demonstrating a move, and how hot they look all hot and sweat-“Omg!”-she cursed as she realized what she was thinking and more importantly what she was about to do. She got up now throughly embarrassed when she heard a shower faucet turn on, “SOMEONE’S IN HERE!” She slide down from the bed and slowly approached the sound, what she didn’t know was that the dens held shower rooms near the arenas for health teachers.

She blushed ten time harder as she saw who was in the shower, Shane was naked with their clothes on a invisible hanger; their body on full display in the foggy glass.Scarlet immediately turned on her heel to walk away already planning her fake death of embarrassment when a low groan stopped her tracks, she slowly turned back around, her ears straining when she hears a louder moan coming from the shower. She peeks again to see Shane leaning on the wall of the glass and by the sounds they were touching themselves. Scarlet quickly felt a familiar heat rise in her body uncoiling slowly as she watched as Shane showered, her heat pooling in her crotch as her hand once again traveled down.

This time she didn’t stop it as she let out a tiny moan she she pressed down against herself, she would’ve went further if it wasn’t for the ring that blared in the shower room causing her to slip and fall on her ass. “ATTENTION!,WE HAVE A CODE 19 ON ARENA 11!” Scarlet crawled as quick as she could out of sight a second before Shane bursted out the shower, grabbed their clothes and ran down the separate hall naked bum still shining. 

)

“So much for relaxation..” she hissed as she got up rubbing the ache out her butt, she walked back to the main bed lounge and noticed the clock; her break ended a minute ago.

The rest of her day went uneventful till the end as she was gathering her things, Shane walked into her classroom with a strange look in their face.  
“Hey Shane! How was your day?” Scarlet asked eyebrow raised.  
“good...average” they mumbled looking at the ground, scarlet walked over to him noticing their flinch when she touched their shoulder.  
“Hey..what’s wrong?” She didn’t know them that well but felt they were buddies enough to ask.  
Shane looked up meeting her eyes, those brown eyes filled with multiple emotions.

“Were....you in the bathroom earlier today?”


End file.
